Swap Meet
by Kasra
Summary: (Gluhen AU; KxO, AxS... sorta) It sure is hard to tell Omi and Sena apart in the dark... (cowritten with Lady Cosmos)


**"Swap Meet"**

  


by Kasra and Lady Cosmos

  
  
  


"Mamoru-san? Could you come over here again?"

Omi groaned and pushed himself upright on his elbows, squinting his eyes as he peered over the edge of the sofa at the monitor on the other side of the room. Resisting the urge to smack his forehead, he pasted a tired smile on his face and trudged across the distance of the room to take a position directly behind the computer chair currently occupied by Sena Izumi.

"What is it, Sena-kun?" Omi was impressed by the complete lack of frustration in his own voice.

Sena moved the pointer over the active window. "It's this file." A quick click highlighted the text. "How do I open it?"

Leaning closer, Omi's hands instinctually reached past his teammate's shoulders to land on the familiar keyboard. A quick flurry of keystrokes provided Omi with the answer he was already expecting. Tilting his head to the side, he gave Sena his best encouraging smile. "It's simple, Sena-kun," he gestured, scrolling up to the output of the three previous commands he had entered. "You don't have the proper permissions to read the file."

"Oh," Sena breathed quietly, shifting the chair slightly to the side to make room in front of the keyboard for the expert.

Omi shrugged and repositioned his hands more comfortably on the keyboard. _Maybe once I show him this, he'll be ready to give up for the night._

Blinking tired eyes, Omi deliberately avoided looking at the system time before turning to look at the younger man. "You remember the administrator password to this machine, right?" A wide-eyed nod sufficed for an answer. "Good. You've got two easy options then: either log in as administrator and open the file, or log in as administrator and change the permissions to give yourself the necessary access for what you need to do."

"But Mamoru-san! I thought the administrator password was only supposed to be used for emergencies!"

Omi restrained himself admirably from releasing the sigh choked down in the back of his throat. He could feel a headache already creeping up from the base of his skull. At this point, he figured the only thing keeping his voice steady was the promise of what was to come _after_ he got Sena to leave the room. "Sena-kun," he kept his voice even, not betraying a hint of his frustration (of any type), "the sort of situation where you would be called upon to do this _is_ an emergency. It's a fair assumption that if someone has their file permissions set so that no one else can access them, there's a good reason for it."

_Like the pictures from the digital camera in the bedroom at Villa White last summer,_ he thought distractedly. _Good thing I remembered to encrypt that folder._ Moving aside to let Sena re-take the keyboard, his eyes drifted down the screen to catch sight of the time.

_23:51?_ He rubbed his eyes to make certain his vision was not failing him. The number read back the same a second time.

Where the hell were Ken and Aya?

Omi pushed away from the computer desk and re-positioned himself behind Sena's shoulder. Perhaps looming would work where politeness failed.

Unfortunately for Omi, Sena was oblivious to his efforts. Omi watched with fading interest as Sena finished his earlier task and moved onto a new project. The scrolling text was hypnotic; absently, he gripped the edge of the desk and leaned forward as his eyelids began drifting shut of their own accord, lulled by rhythmic clacking of keys over the low hum of the spinning drive...

A harsh beep startled Omi awake. His eyes shot open, and for a panicked moment he completely lost his bearings. A glance down at Sena's frowning face reminded him quickly of his current location. "Sena-kun," he ventured uncertainly, hoping that the younger man had been too preoccupied to notice his own distraction.

"Huh?" Sena started, as if dazed. He looked uncertainly at Omi, as though surprised by his close proximity. "Mamoru-san? You're still here?"

Omi decided a change of tactics was necessary. "Sena-kun," he glanced over the other's shoulder with an exaggerated movement of his head, to check the time, "it's getting late." He moved his right hand to Sena's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Shouldn't you be wrapping up soon?"

Sena surprised him by spinning around in his chair. Omi only barely managed to pull his hand away in time. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mamoru-san!" At Omi's puzzled look, Sena gestured earnestly at the screen. "I'm almost done installing the new security patch, just like you wanted. It'll just be another half hour or so before I finish uncompressing the file and configuring it."

Omi felt the headache from earlier creep slowly back into his head.

This time, it brought friends.

Omi nodded slowly, careful not to exacerbate the pain with excessive movement. "That's great, Sena-kun," he managed through clenched teeth.

Sena eyed him warily, not completely fooled by Omi's forced enthusiasm. "You sound tired. You should get some sleep, Mamoru-san. I shouldn't need your help any more tonight."

Omi nodded sleepily, briefly debating the merits of acetaminophen before deciding that a nap was all he probably needed.

_Just where the hell did those two get off to, anyhow? They were due back hours ago..._

He was just about to flop onto the sofa when Sena's voice stopped him short. "Mamoru-san? Why don't you go up to your room? It would be quieter there."

Omi was too tired to censor his answer. "I need to talk to Ken-kun when he gets in."

Sena constricted his eyebrows together thoughtfully. "They are late, aren't they," he commented aloud, almost to himself. Turning back to Omi, he smiled as he thought of a solution. "Well, why don't you wait upstairs in the living room? That way you can catch them when they come in, and in the meantime, you won't have my typing to disturb you."

_Why not?_ Omi would have laughed if he had not been so frustrated already. _Because Ken-kun is supposed to meet me down here when he gets back._

Nevertheless, Omi was forced to concede that Sena had a valid point. If he waited up in the living room, he would be able to catch his lover before he went downstairs to look for him. Or, if he was lucky, Sena would be finished by the time Ken and Aya got back, and Omi could sneak back down there and follow through with the plan as originally formulated.

Besides, it would give him the opportunity to get a Tylenol for his headache. Just thinking about this whole problem seemed to compound it.

Rubbing his head, Omi flashed a small smile at Sena. "That's a good suggestion." He turned and walked to the stairs, pausing at the bottom step. "Goodnight, Sena-kun. Don't stay up too late," he called as cheerfully as he could manage over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Mamoru-san! Oh!" Sena shot up from his seat and ran to the base of the stairs. "If you happen to see Aya-kun, can you tell him where to find me?"

Omi stopped on the stairs long enough to nod at his younger teammate before finishing his ascent. _Tylenol,_ his sleepy mind reminded him as soon as he saw the bathroom ahead of him. Two caplets and a glass of water later, he lay down on the living room couch and stretched out, satisfied that the noisy locks would alert him to the return of his lover.

Now if only he could keep his eyes open...

Ten minutes later, Omi Tsukiyono lay stretched across the living room couch, blissfully unconscious.

  
  


"Goddammit, Aya!" Ken was on his last nerve as he forcefully flung the door open, entering the shop. His leather jacket hit the counter with a dull thud as he turned round to face his trailing teammate. "How in the hell do you get lost for five hours? I told you that that was the wrong street!"

Aya calmly entered the shop after Ken, catching the door before it could smash too loudly into the wall. With a grace that belied his fatigue and frustration at being stuck with Ken in the small delivery truck for the last few hours, lost in the streets of some backwards neighborhood, the red head closed the door and locked it.

"We wouldn't have been lost if you had read the address correctly. Or if you had let me stop for directions."

"You? Wanting to ask directions? Bullshit, Aya! You just deliberately took the longest and most confusing route just so we wouldn't get back here quick! _And_ we weren't able to pick up dinner like Omi asked." Sulking, Ken leaned against the counter, arms crossed before his chest. "'Che. He's probably pissed at me now. What time is it anyway?"

The older man walked past his teammate, shrugging off his jacket as he glanced at the clock. Unnoticeable to Ken, Aya winced as he read the time. He didn't care much what happened between Ken and Omi, as long as both came out alive after every meeting, but Sena was a different problem. The boy may have been sweet and caring, but there was only so much he was willing to put up with. Heading for the living room, Aya replied over his shoulder.

"If you're so worried about Omi, why don't you go to him instead of standing around." Ken didn't miss how Aya's steps quickened or how the older man's movements became a bit jerkier. A cocky grin tugged at the brunette's mouth as he turned to rest an arm on the counter, leaning on his side.

"Ahh... I think you're just trying to get rid of me so you can molest your student." The comment made Aya pause in the doorway, one hand gripping the frame slightly as he laughed.

"That may be true too."

"And just think, Yohji used to tease me about defiling the youth. What would he ever do if he found out about you two?" Ken was already picking up his jacket and heading for the backroom, believing he had had the final word in their argument.

"Yohji won't find out about us. We're not as obvious as you are." Although he hadn't turned around, Aya's voice was a clear indication of his amusement at the situation.

"I'll just have to remember that the next time I catch you molesting the brat in the backroom." A soft chuckle floated back to Ken.

"Ah, same to you."

Ken spun on his heel, holding up a fisted hand in what was supposed to be a threatening manner; or would have been, if he hadn't still been holding his jacket with that hand.

"Bastard! I don't molest Omi! He's completely willing!" Ken turned and stalked off, not letting Aya get in another word. At least, not to his face.

Shrugging back his amusement, Aya wandered into the living room, laughing softly to himself. The argument must have been louder than either participant thought because a sleep-mussed head poked up over the couch, the owner yawning widely while rubbing at his eyes.

"Who's there? Ken-kun?"

Aya's features softened immediately as he watched the familiar figure fight back sleep. Carefully, the man sat down on the edge of the cushions, cupping the younger boy's face in his hands. A soft moan escaped the sleepy boy as he leaned into the caress. With uncharacteristic tenderness, Aya leaned down and placed a gentle yet demanding kiss on the boy's lips.

Omi moaned softly, his hands moving up to thread through the older man's hair. As his fingers unexpectedly encountered a long braid, a jolt of realization tore through Omi. Unless Ken had somehow gotten a hair transplant in the past few hours, the hair should be much shorter and sans the braid. Disturbed, Omi pulled away and focused his eyes on the person before him - a person that definitely wasn't Ken.

"Aya-kun!" Omi exclaimed, trying to push himself out of the man's embrace.

Aya seemed to have other ideas as his arms tightened around the younger man, burying his face in the crook on Omi's neck while running his hands up and down his teammate's back.

"Shh..." he purred seductively, moving up and nibbling on Omi's earlobe. "We don't want to wake the others."

Omi froze at the motion, not knowing if he was more scared by the fact that Aya was being so playful or that Aya was trying to seduce him.

"Aya-kun!" Omi nearly shouted, only muted by the fact that Aya's lips were on his once more.

"Hush. And remember, it's Ran when we're alone." Omi's eyes widened to impossible sizes as his brain shut down from too much information.

  
  


Sena yawned and stretched. Another three minutes of installation, a few configuration files tweaked, and he could call it a night. As the last files sorted themselves into the proper directories, his thoughts strayed to his tardy lover. What was taking him so long?

For a moment he contemplated the possibility that Mamoru had fallen asleep and missed sending Aya downstairs. It was certainly possible, given the state he appeared to be in when Sena had sent him upstairs earlier. Still... Aya would come find him when he realized his lover was not in the living room... right?

The installation program beeped to indicate completion. Sena killed it without second thought, bringing his desktop to the forefront for the first time in more than half an hour. Absently, his eyes trailed over the windows, searching for the terminal screen he had left himself logged into as system administrator; just a couple more changes, and he could go search for his missing lover himself...

He started as he caught sight of the time. _00:36?_ He blinked to clear his vision. Much to his dismay, the numbers remained the same. _No wonder Mamoru-san was so tired!_

Unbidden, a rash of terrible scenarios raced through Sena's mind. With effort, he shook his head to dismiss the images; Aya and Ken were assassins, more than capable of taking care of themselves - and for that matter, Aya's driving was not _that_ bad...

_As soon as I finish down here, I'm going to look for him,_ Sena resolved. _And if he went to bed without me..._ He let the threat deliberately hang; his mind was already coming up with a list of suitable punishments.

Suddenly eager for distraction, Sena refocused his attention on finishing the task at hand. He spied the window he had been looking for, and, with a quick succession of keystrokes, tidied up the remaining firewall configuration files. Allowing himself a small measure of satisfaction, he deleted the installation file and began the computer shutdown process.

His finger lingered over the monitor power button, a small wave of exhaustion washing over him as he completed the task. At once satisfied that the file system had unmounted properly, Sena depressed the power button and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and stretching his back in the sudden darkness of the room.

"Guess who?" The harsh whisper sounded uncomfortably close in his right ear as a pair of hands came of nowhere to completely cover his eyes. Sena froze in place, shock and not a small thrill of panic racing through him. Unable to keep the waver from his voice, he pooled his courage and dared an answer. "Aya-kun?"

With a deftness that attested to the fact that his attacker had apparently done this many times before, the chair beneath Sena was spun around one hundred eighty degrees, all the while the hands remaining firmly in place over his eyes. _Oh my god! What the hell? Aya-kun, this is **not** fun-_

A hot mouth descended over his own, abruptly cutting his thoughts off mid-sentence. Struggling to make sense of the situation, Sena allowed the insistent tongue to nudge into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt the hands lift from his eyes and thread into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss; internally debating the merits of blissful ignorance, he opened his eyes experimentally...

And looked deep into a pair of blue-gray eyes, half-lidded in pleasure.

"Ken-kun!"

Finally regaining the use of his brain, the now-very scandalized Sena pushed Ken firmly on the chest away from him. Ken stumbled back a step as Sena rose from the seat and advanced on him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Eh?" It seemed that Sena was not the only person having problems with locution tonight. "Ah... sorry about that. Got a little carried away." With a snicker that could in no way possible be misconstrued as innocent, Ken leaned forward and grabbed Sena's upraised hand, twining the fingers together as he deftly redirected it behind Sena's back. "Now," he smirked, "isn't this much better than Aya?"

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit..._

Sena felt his brain systematically begin to shut down.

Ken captured his lips much more gently this time, reaching his hand out to stroke Sena's cheek lightly as he kissed him more tenderly than Sena thought possible from his rather exuberant teammate.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening._

It had become his mantra.

And maybe, if he just kept repeating it to himself, it would somehow become the truth.

He felt his feet move beneath him, and realized too late that Ken's steps were leading him backwards in the direction of the sofa. Suddenly frantic, Sena attempted fruitlessly to break the kiss.

Unfortunately for Sena, Ken seemed to misinterpret his struggle for enthusiasm. Ken pressed his body tight against Sena, the extent of his interest suddenly made very apparent to Sena by the close proximity of a certain hard (to ignore) thing to his body.

_Ken is **not** trying to seduce me. No. This is not happening. No. No. No. No. No._ His mind raced in denial. When had his teammate ever shown any interest in him before? Thinking back over his too-short association with the man currently molesting him, he could only ever recall being "the kid" or "the brat" to Ken. Where did this newfound interest come from?

And secondarily (though perhaps much more importantly) - _where the **hell** was Aya?_

His feet stopped suddenly as they encountered the front edge of the couch. Ken continued to press forward, forcing him back against the sofa. He released the entrapped hand, moving his hands forward quickly to frame Sena's face between his flattened palms.

Sena's eyes went wide. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit..._ He selectively ignored the part of his body that was most certainly interested in what Ken was offering in favor of one last ditch attempt to get himself out of the very interesting mess he had found himself somehow entangled in.

Fortunately for him, Ken chose just that moment to release his lips.

Unfortunately, Ken also chose to relieve him of his t-shirt and shorts.

"Ken-kun!"

"Shhhhhh..." Ken placed his hand over Sena's mouth. Sena valiantly resisted the urge to bite him. In the near-darkness of the room, Ken's smile looked almost feral. "Wouldn't want to wake anyone now, right?"

Sena barely managed a panicked nod, trying his best to not appear as frantic as he felt. Ken took the nod as an assent and removed his hand from Sena's mouth, moving on to divest himself of clothing.

It was not until Ken's t-shirt and pants had already hit the floor and Ken's hands moved in the direction of the one remaining piece of clothing that was keeping Sena's sanity in check did the words finally surface to Sena's tongue. "But... what about Aya-kun?"

Too casually for Sena's fragile mind, Ken stripped his boxers off, tossing them behind him to land on the empty end table. Sena made a silent vow never to eat his dinner on that surface ever again. "What about the bastard? He's the reason I was so late tonight." While Sena's mind raced through all of the possible innuendoes that innocent phrase invoked, Ken took the opportunity to position his very naked body on top of Sena's only-barely decent self. "Don't worry," he whispered huskily into Sena's ear. "I had a good long talk with him about it already. We're all on the same page now."

The protest bubbling up in Sena's voice died noiselessly as Ken's hand suddenly drifted south...

Very far south.

_This is **not** happening!_

Sena was so caught up in his heated denial of the events transpiring that his mind did not even register the removal of his boxers until about a moment after they joined the other pair on the end table.

Any minute now, he told himself, any minute now, Aya was going to come thundering down the stairs. Any minute now, Aya would throw on the lights to discover the very compromising position his lover was in with one of his teammates.

Any minute now, Aya would throttle the living shit out of Ken Hidaka.

_Or maybe,_ Sena thought with a bare shred of hope, _any minute now, I'll regain my sanity, and snap out of this bizarre waking nightmare._

Sena gasped as sudden warmth engulfed the single particularly non-resisting part of his anatomy. Clutching desperately at the fabric of the couch, Sena felt the last vestiges of his resolve fade quickly away.

_So he's discussed it already with Aya? And Aya's agreed to it?_

A jolt of pure pleasure racked his body, effectively derailing all conscious thought. Allowing his eyes to close in half-lidded bliss, Sena finally gave himself completely over to simple, carnal sensation.

_Well, I guess it can't hurt to try it out..._

  
  


It was amazing how moonlight became his lover so well. The bright glow lightened his dark strands, as well as added a soft sheen to his sweat slick body. Soft, husky moans completed the enticing scene, making Aya groan, gripping the slender boy beneath him more tightly.

Reverently, Aya bent to lick his lover's neck, nibbling lightly where he felt a rapid pulse. The hand gripping his arm tightened as a strangled moan was released from the boy's chest. Emboldened, Aya shifted before driving harder into his lover, panting from need. His arm was released from its hold as the hand clutched at the arm of the couch; Aya took the motion for one of pleasure, ignoring the fact his lover's head was nearly ramming into the back of the furniture.

As Aya pressed his forehead into the crook of the smaller boy's neck, dark strands of hair fanned out over both of them, as if to cover their activities. With a sharp gasp, the smaller body beneath Aya arched upwards, pressing against him in a delicious way that made him shudder and bite the shoulder under his mouth. An odd feeling of possession rushed through Aya, as his lover writhed and twisted beneath him, as he realized that only he could make his lover feel this way; that only he would have the right to touch the younger man this way and hear the addicting sounds of his gasps and groans. With renewed vigor, Aya gripped his lover's hips tighter and started thrusting faster and deeper.

Aya could feel as his lover got closer and closer to climax, the muscles under his fingers becoming impossibly tighter, the breath heating his cheek coming in short, fast gasps. Gritting his teeth, Aya strove for his own climax, feeling his gut clench with the effort.

Slender fingers tugged at loose strands of Aya's hair, forcing his lips to run up the invitingly revealed neck before him. Aya gladly accepted the invitation and pressed his lips to his lover's neck, then his jaw and finally against his lips. It was a rough kiss, not at all what Aya had been expecting. This demanded more from him than he had ever been asked. Groaning deeply in his throat as a thrill of excitement traveled down his spine, Aya finally came, moaning against bruised lips. "Se-na."

Moments later, hot liquid spread across Aya's stomach, his lover jerking violently as he came. "Ken!"

Feeling very satiated at the moment, Aya lowered himself on trembling arms onto the boy beneath him. Caressing the small body, Aya closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. Wiry arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers moving in nonsense designs over his back. Just as sleep was beginning to claim him, logic butted its way through his hazy thoughts. Aya's eyes opened into narrow slits as his mind began to replay the last minute.

He came, calling out Sena's name and barely a moment later, Sena came as well... and shouted Ken's name.

Eternity seemed to become condensed in the next few minutes. Soft breathing fluttered against Aya's neck as he refused to move and accept reality. The body beneath his curled up against the back of the couch, thin arms wrapping loosely around his chest.

Sena had just shouted Ken's name. Not Aya... not Ran... _Ken_.

If anger, fear and an intense Takatori-esque rage had not been fighting to take control, Aya would have laughed at the idea. Sena choosing someone like Ken over Aya - the idea was simply unfathomable to the older man. Almost as an afterthought, Aya remembered that Ken was Omi's lover. Surely the young man would be devastated at this turn of events; especially since he and Ken had been together longer. But that was inconsequential at the moment. As if to drive the proverbial knife in deeper, a softly uttered "Ken-kun" flowed over Aya's neck.

It was amazing how a name could become a sensual caress.

Repressing a shudder, Aya pushed himself off of the body beneath his and carefully reached over the couch. A grunt of discomfort came from the smaller body as it twisted in a search for lost body warmth. With a great effort, Aya refrained himself from reaching out and pulling Sena closer. A shaking hand groped for the light switch and a few moments later, there was a soft _click_ as bright lamplight flooded the room.

Although the position of the lamp and couch created shadows which somewhat hid his lover, it didn't stop reality from delivering a harsh, gleeful slap to Aya as blue eyes peaked out from behind stone-colored hair as a weak smile formed on the boy's lips.

"Oh. Hello, Aya-kun," Omi chirped as cheerfully as possible, running a hand through his hair.

The light was turned off barely a second after it had clicked on. A long, deep silence met the two assassins only interrupted by the sound of skin sliding over cloth as both men tried to find a new, more comfortable position - one that _didn't_ require them to touch.

After a few more moments, Aya's erratic thoughts were broken by Omi's soft voice. "Ummm... Aya-kun."

"Don't say anything, Omi," Aya demanded as he shut his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. There was a low hum from Omi's side of the couch as he set about thinking. Grimacing, Aya made a mental note to find a new couch as soon as possible. He had just... no, he wasn't going to think about it. Because, if he thought about it... that made it true.

The moonlight shone rather pleasingly off of Omi's damp body, reminding Aya of what they had just done, ruining all attempts to banish it from his mind.

Suddenly, Aya felt very dirty. Dirty and lecherous. He had just had sex with Omi, the young, innocent one of the group. He had just screwed Omi. The very thought made him want to run to the shower and douse himself with very hot water. Repressing the shudder of disgust that he felt, Aya simply basked in the childish notion that if he didn't see it, then it didn't happen.

It _had_ been dark. It was a mistake that could happen to anyone. And Omi and Sena looked very similar...

Aya decided to stop that particular train of thought before it got too out of hand. Instead, he decided to concentrate on his innocence of the previous events. It had been dark; he had seen Sena and not Omi. So it wasn't as if-

"But, Aya-kun..."

"Omi," came the quick reprimand followed by a loud gush of air.

"Aya-kun, hiding in the dark isn't going to make this go away. And I'll still be here even if you can't see or hear me."

_Dammit!_ Aya cursed mentally as all his excuses were reasoned away by Omi. Taking a few more calming breaths, Aya felt that he was ready to deal with the situation until another thought struck.

What if Sena found out? This certainly wouldn't sit well with his younger lover. For all that the boy was sweet and caring, there was only so much he was willing to put up with. And Aya was quite sure this was one of those things Sena wouldn't put up with.

Suddenly, another thought struck him.

_Oh shit._

How long would he have to live once Ken found out?

That was certainly a thought Aya did not want to entertain. With as psychotic as his teammate had gotten over the last year or so, and with that damned possessive streak Ken had shown for Omi, Aya wasn't so sure that he wanted to think about the consequences of Ken finding out.

And to make sure he didn't, now would be the perfect opportunity to talk and smooth things over with Omi. Clearing his throat, Aya moved and situated himself on the couch as much as his naked body would allow with any semblance of redeeming grace.

"Omi, I think we should discuss how we're going to deal with this."

"Hmm? What do you mean, Aya-kun?" There was just enough light to show Omi's eyes, clouded with confusion. With a quick jerk of his head, Aya turned his gaze away from the younger man.

"What I mean is, how we're going to deal with Sena and Ken's reactions to this."

"Oh." Another deep breath was taken as Aya thanked whatever god was up there that this was Omi he was dealing with. Omi was always calm and level-headed and would help-

"Oh." Aya nearly choked on the breath he had just taken. That 'oh' didn't sound nearly as good as the first 'oh'.

_No! No! Not good. Go back to the first 'oh'-_

"Oh." Aya felt as if his doom had already been sealed as Omi muttered his last 'Oh'. And he had no idea what the other man was thinking. But, he was sure it would be cleared up all too-

"Ken-kun's going to kill you." Holding back a moan, Aya closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Great - he just had to get stuck fucking the happy little informer of death, didn't he?

  
  


Ken shifted slightly to the side and draped his left arm over the body next to him. Any minute now, the air conditioning was going to kick on. The cool air would feel good on his sweaty body, he thought lazily. Blindly he reached back with his right hand and tugged at a blanket tossed half-hazardly across the back of the sofa. He smirked; same place he had left it the last time - only a few days earlier this week...

Turning onto his side, Ken took a moment to admire his lover's body. In the darkness permeating the room, it was difficult to see much more than the outline of the person next to him, except when he was practically face-to-face. Still, it was enough for him; just to be here alive, lying next to his lover, the man he had almost lost so many times...

Ken clenched his fists, fighting to swallow down the irrational surge of despair that followed the helplessness associated with those memories. So many times... he had come so close to losing him so many times, too many times, and he refused to let anyone come between he and his lover any more.

Reverently, he reached trembling fingers out to caress the familiar planes of his lover's body. Starting at the shoulders, he worked his way down strong, well-developed arm muscles, glided his fingers across supple wrists, and traced the length of the hands, before moving on to the base of his torso.

Sleepy mumblings made Ken pause for a moment while he waited for his lover to cease stirring and fall back asleep. There was something sacred about this moment; something in the stillness and the silence of the room, broken only by soft, barely-audible breaths, that always made him want to memorize this moment, suspend it in amber for all of eternity.

Enthralled, he began again to move his fingers slowly up the side of his lover's body, up past his hips and across the flat plane of the stomach, to just below the ribcage, hands ghosting lightly over sweat-dampened skin; searching, seeking...

Ken froze, mid-caress.

Something was not right.

He yanked his hand away as if burned, bringing it close to his face for inspection. Nothing _appeared_ to be wrong with it. A quick clenching and unclenching of his fist confirmed that it still retained the proper sense of touch.

Shaking his head to dismiss the foolish idea, he extended his hand tentatively once again toward the same patch of skin, hesitant fingers reaching out to trace...

Unblemished skin?

"Omi?" The weak voice he could only assume through process of elimination to be his own echoed weakly in the strangely silent room.

The body next to him responded by curling closer to him. Ken reached out and gave the shoulder a small shake. "Omi?"

There was no response this time.

"Omi?"

No change in the breathing pattern.

"Omi!"

The body next to him remained still, oblivious to Ken's mounting panic. Swallowing hard, Ken tasted bile in the back of his throat.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, horribly wrong, and Ken was quickly losing what little grasp of rational thought he had left as his own panic rose up and overwhelmed him.

Grasping the shoulders now with both hands, Ken gave into the panic and shook the other body hard, heedless of the possible danger in his determination to awaken the younger man.

A startled yelp, and a pair of bright blue eyes blinked sleepily awake. "Ken-kun?"

Ken froze.

"Ken-kun? What's wrong?"

The voice. Something was wrong with his voice. He would not have been able to tell earlier, but hearing it speak for the first time that evening in a volume above a whisper, Ken realized there was something conspicuously different about the other's voice.

The pitch....

The pitch was all wrong for Omi.

Nausea swirled in his gut as his mind jumped to the one inescapable conclusion he had been subconsciously refusing to consider all along. With exaggerated care, Ken removed his hands from the younger man's shoulders, slowly backed to the edge of the couch, and with a sickening feeling of certain dread, flicked the end table lamp on to take a good, long look.

Sure enough, the smooth, flawless skin of his lover was distinctly lacking in a single, important detail: one four-inch scar, directly beneath the ribcage.

Ken felt the bottom of his stomach fall out.

_That isn't Omi._

A deceptively simple phrase, but the cruel truth of it stopped him cold in his tracks.

_That isn't Omi._

Across from him, the imposter squirmed under Ken's hard gaze, a dawning light of terror slowly washing across his face.

_That isn't Omi._

Horror, and a sort of ominous dread flooded his system as a far worse question chose just that delicate moment to impose itself upon his already-overtaxed brain.

_But if that isn't Omi..._

Then who the hell is it?

"Ken-kun?"

The note of shaky terror in the younger man's voice was satisfying in some twisted, disassociated way. So, too, was the way he nervously backed away from Ken, shrinking as far into the well-worn cushions of the couch as possible.

"Ken-kun?"

No, he would not get away that easily. Ken leaned forward dangerously, deliberately mirroring the movements of the prey in front of him.

"Ken-kun?"

It was all very simple. A plan was already coming together in his mind.

First he would beat the shit out of the Omi impersonator in front of him.

Then, once the imposter was sufficiently subdued, he would force the location of Omi of out of him.

Last, he would go and find Omi, and the two of them together would kick the living shit out of the little punk.

_Yes,_ he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. _It's all coming together now._ A predatory smile edged its way across his lips.

"Ken-kun? I -" The next sentence came out as a rush of words. "IthoughtyousaidyoualreadydiscussedthiswithAya-kun!"

_Aya_-kun_?_ Ken narrowed his eyes. _What the hell does Aya have to do with this?_

Staring down at the young man shrinking into the couch below him, the final pieces fell together, and the answer hit him with all of the subtlety of a careening Mack truck.

_Holy shit._

I just fucked Sena Izumi.

Still reeling in shock, Ken only absently noted that Sena was inching away from him, nearly at the end of the couch.

_Holy shit._

Was Aya behind this somehow? Was this his idea of a sick joke?

Glancing across at Sena's pale countenance, Ken convinced himself of Aya's innocence in the matter.

That look of guilt could only belong on the face of the mastermind behind this scheme.

_Holy fucking goddamn shit..._

I'm gonna fucking kill _the bastard!_

Ken lunged forward, but Sena was too fast for him. Perhaps sensing the danger to his immediate life and well-being, Sena was already halfway across the room, racing in the direction of the staircase.

Ken rose slowly, and with as much dignity as possible in his completely undressed state, made his way slowly over to the stairs. Grabbing the handrail, he took the steps two at a time, eager to make up lost ground.

After all, his prey was not going anywhere outside without any clothes on. That narrowed his hunt down significantly.

Oh yes. He was definitely going to kill the little bastard when he caught up with him.

  
  


Wearily, Aya pinched and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Somewhere on the peripheral of his hearing, the sounds of running water and clinking ceramic mingled. If he listened hard enough, Aya was sure that he would be able to hear Omi humming.

"I can't find the powder, so I hope instant is okay with you, Aya-kun!" Omi's voice sailed through the air, seemingly buoyed by happiness.

Aya growled and buried himself further back into the couch. The urgency of the situation had been lost on Omi somewhere between 'Ken-kun's going to kill you' and 'Do you prefer English or Green tea, Aya-kun?'

"Here you go. I couldn't see very well, so I hope I got everything." Upon Aya's insistence, the lights had remained off as well as the curtains drawn more tightly. As it was, barely a crack of that cursed moonlight slipped into the room, making it hard for either assassin to see. And Aya was perfectly happy with those arrangements.

"Ah! Sorry, Aya-kun!" Of course, that made the possibility of tripping ninety-nine times more likely.

Stifling a whimper, Aya forced himself to remain still and not cower back from the feel of Omi's leg brushing his knee. "We should really turn on at least o-"

"No," Aya stated, sipping his tea primly.

"But, Aya-ku-"

"No is no, Omi." Huffing childishly, Omi reached over Aya's thighs and grabbed at his teacup. If it wasn't for the fact that Aya had already swallowed his tea, he would have certainly choked.

A few moments passed as both men sat in contemplative silence, the occasional clink of ceramic the only sound punctuating the quiet. After a few moments, Aya sighed loudly and carefully placed his teacup and saucer on the coffee table.

"Omi, this is..." he paused, searching the proper word that would communicate the full spectrum of his horror to the seemingly oblivious boy.

"Horrible?" Omi suggested, sighing into his cup of tea. Not knowing what to say, Aya just grunted his agreement, shifting uncomfortably as he waited for Omi's reaction. "I know! It would have been much better if it wasn't instant. But there's nothing in this house! Really, Aya-kun, I expected at least some food in here. But to settle for instant tea!"

Aya just blinked into the darkness for a bit, trying to figure out how the conversation had gone from saving his life to the travesties of instant tea.

"Omi..."

"Of course, if I had been able to see and had had more time-"

"Omi..."

"-this could taste _much_ better. I think hotter water and-"

"Omi..."

"-maybe being shaken, not stirred. That would mix everything better. Then-"

"OMI!" Aya yelled, gripping the couch while forcing himself not to strangle his superior. That would not look good on the job resume.

For his part, Omi just manage to look more innocent and confused than before - succeeding in making Aya feel dirtier and dirtier. If he had nails, Aya would have scratched his skin clean from the feeling of Omi-sex.

"We have a much bigger problem than the best way to make instant tea." A few deep, calming breaths later, Aya picked up his teacup and took a delicate sip. He wrinkled his nose at the taste. "Though we should follow up your ideas later."

"Agreed."

"Now," Aya had to clear his throat before continuing, "concerning earlier..."

Omi picked up the hint immediately.

"We need to find a way to break it to Ken-kun and Sena-kun easily. Especially Ken-kun."

"It may be best if we don't tell them at all." Aya began logically. "If we're the only ones that know, and accept it as a mistake, then we should be fine. It _was_ a mistake."

Omi agreed wholeheartedly.

"Not telling Ken-kun may be the best idea. Not only would he try to kill you, but he might hurt me as well." A soft sigh escaped the younger man as he rested his cup on the table. "However, if he finds out that we hid this from him, it may compound the problem. So, in that case, telling him may be better."

"He wouldn't take it very well." Though hard to tell in the dark, Aya was sure that Omi was giving him one of those "my cheerfulness will make everything better" smiles.

"Don't worry. As long as he isn't anywhere near his bugnuks, you should be safe." Oh, that was a relief. "Or near anything breakable. Or anything that could be used as a weapon."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose once more, Aya found himself doubting his trust of Omi's intelligence.

"So we agree not to tell either. As long as this remains between us-"

"But what if it doesn't? We should have some kind of excuse for now. Ken-kun and I were supposed to meet tonight and since I didn't show up, he'll be wondering where I was."

Aya had to concede. He would have the same problem with Sena.

"But the question is," Omi continued, pausing to sip his tea once more, "where are they? To have a plausible excuse we need to know -"

The bang of a slamming door caused both men to freeze, tense with anticipation as the pounding of feet on the linoleum tile drew closer. Moments later, a second slam and another pair of footsteps joined the first, both coming from the same direction.

"God dammit!! Stop running!"

Two heads swiveled to face each other. That voice...

"Ahhhh!!! Ken-kun!!! Wait!! Stop!!"

Bare seconds after the words had been spoken, a very pale, very naked Sena Izumi ran through the living room, barely managing to not trip over any furniture or scattered clothing.

Aya and Omi had time to blink only once before an equally naked Ken Hidaka streaked through the room, hard on the heels of the young boy.

"Come back here, you fucking brat! I'm gonna kill you!"

Well, that would explain the look of sheer terror on Sena's face.

Nonplussed, Aya poured himself and Omi some more tea, sitting back on the couch and stretching his back.

"So, it's agreed that we don't tell Ken then."

With an 'mmm' of agreement, Omi sipped his tea, lifting the curtain just enough to allow a little bit of moonlight to trickle into the room.

  
  


THE END

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all related properties Project WeiB do not belong to us. This fanfiction is written for fun, and no profit is being generated from it.


End file.
